


Waiting.

by The_Inheritor



Series: A Hipster and an Anarchist - Other Stories [2]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Dogs, M/M, Marcus is Busy, Talking to animals, Waiting, Wrench isn't, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Inheritor/pseuds/The_Inheritor
Summary: Marcus is out on an Op......Wrench waits at the apartment, with the dog.





	Waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to put Wrench/Rufus as a relationship tag...but I realized just how wrong that would have been, and given the nature of our favorite anarchist, it brings some...unsettling...images to mind. (>.<)  
> This was written in iA Writer - Expect errors, typos and word bugs (bzzz.)  
> \---  
> If you enjoyed this story, Goody!  
> Take Care Friends, I love you all (^.^)/

**Waiting  
**

_(Alternate Title - " A Dog and an Anarchist...")  
_

Wrench let's out a low grunt as he looks at the clock on the wall. It was going on 4 AM now and he wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and let the world go for a while. There wasn't much stopping him from doing that, nothing in fact. But he wasn't ready to go yet, not until Marcus got back.  
  
He'd never admit it openly, but the Hipster was the reason he could sleep at night. He was something to ground him, something to hold onto and keep all the bad thoughts and dreams away. He was always a hugger when he slept, and having someone next to him was a real help.  
  
Marcus was supposed to have come back around 11PM, some 5 hours ago. But apparently some issues on the way back had withheld him. Wrench wasn't worried, it was nothing serious and Marcus was more than capable of handling himself. But it was time-consuming.  
  
Whilst he stares at the laptop on in-front of him, something moves to his right. Glancing over he sees Rufus leap up onto the couch next to him. The little chihuahua had been waiting for the Hipster to get some for as long as Wrench had and was finally giving in. But not before he tried to find somewhere warm to snuggle up.  
  
The Dog moves over next to him and does a couple of circles on the spot, before dropping down and resting his head on the Anarchist's lap. If this had happened a year or so ago, Wrench would have smacked him off, or shouted at him...but since moving in with Marcus and getting used to the pup...he'd warmed to him. _That was something else he'd never truly admit to openly._  
  
Slowly, he reaches over and rubs behind his ears. Rufus closes his eyes and let's out a deep breath through his pointy nose. "You getting bored too, huh? -- Yeah, I don't blame you."  
  
Letting out a deep breath of his own, he closes the lid of the laptop and puts it down at the side of the couch he's sitting on. He looks ahead of him at the TV Screen, the early morning news was already on...meaning that the new day was upon them. "I guess, we're not getting the sleep we wanted...huh?"  
  
He stares at the dog as it looks up at him, droopy eyed. He knew exactly what he wanted to do...what amazed him was that the dog was looking for permission to do it. With another sigh, he nods and pats his lap. "Come on then..."  
  
Without hesitation the small dog moves up and hops onto his lap. It does the same thing as before, a couple circles then it drops down and snuggles in on itself. Wrench brings his hand up, stroking him lightly on the back. "Look at us...We're sitting here waiting for our favorite thing in the world to come home."  
  
He laughs to himself. "I guess I really am like a puppy as he claims."  
  
He allows his head to drop back, taking in the all too familiar view of the lounge ceiling and it's circular light. He swears he's only closing his eyes for a moment, but before he knows it he's completely unconscious, passed out from a mixture of sleep deprivation, exhaustion and boredom.

* * *

AN HOUR LATER

* * *

  
  
Marcus closes the apartment door over slowly, leaning back on it for a moment. He rolls his head back and takes a couple deep breaths, thanking whatever was watching over the world that he was finally home, and that the sweet embrace of sleep was just a shower away.  
  
Standing upright after a moment of quiet thought, he takes his cap off, followed by his jacket and hangs them up on the hooks by the door. Slowly walking through to the lounge he's stopped in his tracks at the sight of Wrench and Rufus on the couch. The Anarchist hadn't moved from where he was, the dog was still curled up on his lap, one of his hands resting on it's back.  
  
Marcus can't help the laugh that escapes him. Walking over to the two of them he leans forwards on the back of the couch, looking down at the little dog whose ears perk up slightly. Rufus opens his eyes, blinking a few times. Upon realizing it's him, the dog gets up and hops off Wrench's lap, jumping up on his back legs to greet the Hipster.  
  
"Hey there boy, how are ya?" Marcus grins as the dog licks at his face and paws at his hands. "Sorry I was out so long, I got side-tracked."  
  
Rufus let's out a bark. It's quieter than his usual, but still loud enough to startle Wrench awake. The Anarchist let's out a rushed snore then sits upright, his eyes opening. He blinks a few times, rubbing at his eyes. "What? What is it?"  
  
Marcus laughs and brings his other hand up, ruffling it through his hair. "There's my other puppy."  
  
Wrench bats his hand away, not realizing where he is, or whose with him. As he catches view of him, his eyes widen a little and he turns on the couch to face him. "Where the hell have you been?"  
  
"Ran into a few Tezca remnants getting out of that joint." The Hipster continues to pet Rufus, he was only happy to see him after waiting so long. "...made getting home all that trickier."   
  
"They didn't follow you, did they?" Wrench asks, rubbing at the back of his neck. "I'd hate for them to raid the place at this hour..."   
  
He looks about for a second. "Um...what time is it?"   
  
"About 5:30" Marcus says, the words working like a magic spell and bringing out all the sleep that clung to him like a second skin. He stifles a yawn. "Which reminds me...I have a very important date with two pillows...and a matress."   
  
"No bedsheets?" Wrench asks, yawning too as he stands up and stretches.  
  
"I've got you for that..." Marcus smiles tiredly. "You keep me warm most nights."   
  
"I really should start asking for a wage." Wrench chuckles. "I'm good at that."  
  
"What?" Marcus eyes him knowingly. "I think I pay you well enough...I let you live with me."   
  
"It's comments like that..." Wrench yawns again, raising his index finger to him. "That make me believe that Black Privilege is a thing."  
  
"You can join me if you want." The Hipster cocks his head. Wrench looks at him for a moment, blinking a couple of times.   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah." Marcus nods like it was obvious. His smirk fades as he realizes it wasn't. "Look, after you've had your dick inside me...I'd say we're past worrying about boundaries.."  
  
Wrench snorts. "Fair point...alright, you go warm it up, get comfortable... I'll be a few minutes."  
  
"What?" Marcus tilts his head as Wrench moves past him. "Planning something are we?"   
  
"Maybe." Wrench winks at him, then stops in the hallway. "But...your dog needs to pee...and I have a smoking habit that needs fixed."  
  
Marcus watches in amused disbelief as the Anarchist walks over to the door. Rufus is sitting at the base of it, waiting to get out. He opens it up and lets him out. Looking back, he smirks. "Go on...I'll only be a few minutes."   
  
"What happened while I was gone?" Marcus laughs again. "Did you two decide enough was enough?"   
  
"Nah, I just realized we both have something in common." Wrench's smirk widens to a grin.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You." He says fondly, before heading out and closing the door.  
  
\---

**Author's Note:**

> 01000100 01101111 01100111 00100000 01100111 01101111 01100101 01110011 00100000 01110111 01101111 01101111 01100110  
> \---  
> \- I've always personally loved the idea that Wrench would sit up and wait for his partner to return. Sure he could go to sleep there and then, but why do that, when there's a huggable hipster on his way back?  
> \- So in his last appearance, "Canine Jealousy" (Act 1- READ IT!) I said that Rufus may have been the dog from Red Dead Redemption...I was right.  
> \- And in answer to your next question (atleast those who've read my works) the coffee shop in my WD_2 universe "ARTHURS" is infact a reference to Arthur Morgan from RDR2. (I fucking love that game.)  
> \- -Looks at tea boxes- Early Gray or Assam (?.?)  
> \---  
> See you all in the next one! (^.^)


End file.
